


cascade

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Play, Hehehe, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri Week 2017, it's free for all after all so why not, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day Four: Free for all“I should scold you for breaking my order, but we’ve only just begun and I like to think I’m a gracious master, so I’ll let it slide this time,” the voice says silkily, and then the gentle caresses change abruptly to a vice-like grip that lifts Victor’s chin and bares his neck. “Let another stray word fall from those sweet little lips of yours though, and I’ll use your mouth as a fuckhole to keep you silent.”





	

_ Plink, plonk, plink, plonk. _

Victor has no idea how long he’s been sitting in the bath, but he knows it’s been long enough for his toes to start resembling wrinkled prunes. When he had been helped into the water it had been around his waist; now it was lapping at his armpits. With his eyes blindfolded he had to rely on his other senses to identify the wet warmth of the rising water as the tub was slowly filled up, the mild fragrance of the bubble bath foaming around his arms and chest, the steady rush of the tap beside him in its incessant pouring –

Then light footsteps echoed off the bathroom walls as they drew nearer, and the rushing of the water ceased abruptly. The only sound to be heard was the light drip of the leaking tap.

“Yuuri?” he breathes hesitantly, then goes completely still when a thumb rubs across his bottom lip.

“Shh, you’re not supposed to speak out of turn remember?” He hears the sloshing of bathwater as ripples disperse against his skin, until the person wading towards him finally comes to a stop between his spread legs. The finger never breaks contact throughout, nail scraping lightly over his lips to send exquisite little tremors down his spine.

“I should scold you for breaking my order, but we’ve only just begun and I like to think I’m a gracious master, so I’ll let it slide this time,” the voice says silkily, and then the gentle caresses change abruptly to a vice-like grip that lifts Victor’s chin and bares his neck. “Let another stray word fall from those sweet little lips of yours though, and I’ll use your mouth as a fuckhole to keep you silent.”

Victor whimpers softly, the growled threat going straight to his stirring cock.

“What’s that? You know you shouldn’t forget your manners even when you’re supposed to be mute.”

“Y-yes master,” Victor whispers, and he doesn’t need his sight to picture the satisfied expression his partner must be wearing now.

“Smart boy.” He feels the fingers from earlier brush against the backs of his palms lazily where his hands are gripping his thighs to keep them apart. One hand continues to massage circles into his skin while the other drifts inward, trailing up his thighs until it’s squeezing his crotch.

“Not quite there yet, but it’s a good start,” Yuuri muses as he traces a line down Victor’s length and around the metal ring fitted snugly against his testicles. “Now let’s see how much your training has paid off, shall we? I want this hard and leaking before the water reaches your neck, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Victor replies, then starts stroking himself as the tap is turned on again. Beads of water fall from the spout to slide over his collarbone and down the underside of his arm, and he mimics the motion by grazing the pads of his fingers over his length languidly at first before gripping himself more firmly and picking up the pace.

“Look at you, masturbating like a horny teenager when you know perfectly well you won’t be allowed to come anytime soon. You’re that eager to become my fucktoy, aren’t you? That’s what your dick is made for, all thick and long like a premium-sized dildo to hit all my good spots, right Victor?”

“Mmph,” Victor agrees through clenched teeth, wholly focused on teasing his cock to full mast aided by the additional buoyancy of the water. His wrist jerks back and forth rapidly as he runs his head from the base all the way to the tip and back again, palm curled in a tight fist that his hips thrust up into on reflex. And although he can’t see it he knows Yuuri is watching his every move, dark brown eyes following his motions like a tiger stalking his prey, and the idea of having his undivided attention on Victor’s shameful deeds only arouses him even more.

Then just as the deliciously thick tension begins coiling in the pit of his stomach the command comes. “Stop.”

Victor bites back a whine as his hand comes to a halt just above the cock ring, cradling his balls carefully as he waits. He feels the foreskin on his length being peeled back as fingertips prod at his sensitive head, veins throbbing at every touch. A shaky sigh escapes his throat, and the fingers draw out a sticky string of fluid that trickles down his thigh into the water.

“You did well,” Yuuri praises as he withdraws his hand to comb Victor’s silver fringe out of his face. The droplets of water dripping from his fingers splatter against the blindfold and soak through the fabric, mingling with his sweat to moist his eyelashes.

“Good boys who do their homework on time deserve a treat, don’t they? And it’s only right for a master to wash his pet properly,” Yuuri adds as his finger skids down the bridge of Victor’s nose, leaving a trail of soap foam in its wake.

“Thank you master,” Victor answers, then shivers pleasantly as water pours from Yuuri’s cupped hands and cascades down his chest. It slides off his nipples in tiny droplets, followed by a warm mouth that suckles on each side in turn. He arches into the stimulation from the pebbled surface of Yuuri’s tongue as it lavishes his areola, then gasps softly when it parts away to be replaced by the steamy air cooling on his skin.

“So sensitive,” Yuuri murmurs as he fondles the erect nub delicately with a thumb and forefinger, then rubs more soap onto Victor’s front before rinsing it off. He pulls back briefly, and when he touches Victor next it’s to draw paths of bubble foam that crisscross his chest and stomach. It takes Victor a while to recognise the characters being written on his skin –  勇利 .

“Of course, this will be gone in a flash when washed away,” Yuuri explains as if he’s heard Victor’s thoughts. “Don’t worry, I know other ways to leave a more permanent impression,” he continues just as he pinches Victor’s nipple hard while hoisting himself out of the water. The loud splash that his hips make as they break the water’s surface is almost enough to mask the blindfolded man’s cry of shock.

“I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to forget my name,” he promises, then sinks onto Victor’s erection and bottoms out in one go.

The strangled sound that bursts out of Victor’s lips soon fades away into a cacophony of moans as Yuuri begins riding him in earnest, fucking himself onto his dick like a man possessed. He grips his thighs as if they’re the only thing keeping him afloat and lets his lover milk him dry with no regard for his needs, only intent on chasing his own pleasure. The cock ring is now a burning ache around his arousal now, tightening around his pulsing shaft as Yuuri forces himself onto him over and over, every lift and plunge of his hips punctuated by more violent splashing as he bobs up and down on the water.

“Yes, just like that, right there –  _ ngh _ !” Fingernails carve slashes into Victor’s back as Yuuri lurches forward, climax streaking over the foam on his abdomen and spilling into the bath in pearly white drops. His insides clamp like a burning chokehold around Victor’s manhood, heat searing away every last semblance of reason, undulating and contracting in waves of overwhelming pleasure – and if this is how his life is going to end, well, what a way to go out.

_ Inhale. Exhale. _

When Victor’s recovered most of his senses he realizes Yuuri’s head is resting against his chest, breath coming out in hot pants on his skin.  _ You okay?  _ he’s about to ask before he remembers that he’s under an order of silence, so instead he inches his arms around Yuuri’s waist and nuzzles his sweat-soaked hair gently.

Yuuri stirs in his embrace, and there’s the familiar warm laugh he’d grown to know and love. “It’s alright, I’m far from done yet.”

The blindfold is slipped off carefully, and when Victor’s eyes have adjusted to the light he sees his lover smiling down at him while straddling his hips.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’d run a marathon.” Victor’s voice is a little hoarse from his efforts to tamper it down, but otherwise there’s this buzz running through his body like electricity, or as if he’s being suspended on a wire. His dick hasn’t fallen off at least, so generally he supposes he’s doing pretty well.

“No need to fret, I’ll take care of you.” Yuuri wraps his fingers around his erection again, and all other thoughts in Victor’s mind fly out the window in an instant. He hadn’t realized it previously, caught up as he was in his hurricane of a boyfriend, but the cock ring is nearly cutting into his skin now and the head of his length is poking his stomach rather insistently. Of course, he hadn’t had his release yet as well.

“On your hands and knees, facing away from me.”

As Victor scrambles to obey he hears the pop of the bathtub stopper being removed followed by the whoosh of the water swirling down the drain. He gets into position, the butt plug in his entrance bumping against the sides of his rectum as he raises his hips and dips his head under the tap until the tip of his nose is skimming the water surface. Yuuri must’ve drained some of the bathwater so that he wouldn’t end up having to hold his breath underwater, thoughtful to the end as he always is.

“I’m afraid I’ve made quite a mess of the both of us, haven’t I?” Yuuri circles a finger around his rim where it’s wrapped around the butt plug, tapping it a few times to set Victor’s oversensitive body to twitching before reaching down to pump his length. “I wanted my pet to have a nice bubble bath, but it seems that didn’t work out so well, did it? And whose fault do you think that is?”

“I’m sorry master,” Victor says immediately, when all he wants is to beg Yuuri to remove the butt plug and fuck him senseless instead.

“Such a polite boy. I suppose you can’t help it after all, sitting in the bath all wet and ready for me. I mean, you’re hardly to blame for having such a nice thick cock, or such a perfectly shaped ass, or this cute little hole that’s dying to be stuffed up and filled, aren’t you?” Yuuri asks as his strokes move from Victor’s erection and over his buttocks until they’re hovering over his entrance again. “Tell me Vicchan – do you want to be filled?”

“Yes please.”

“Louder, I can’t hear you properly.”

“ _ Yes I want to be filled! _ ” Victor nearly screams as he nods his head fervently. “Please master, I’m your toy, I’m your slut, please fill me up, just  _ fuck me _ \- ”

A resounding smack on his ass promptly shuts him up, and despite his better judgement he rocks backward in search of the stimulation. Yuuri obliges him willingly, purposely letting his fingers splay across the butt plug stretching his entrance with every spank until Victor’s dripping precome steadily into the bathwater.

“My my, what’s gotten into you today?” Yuuri wonders aloud even as his hands leave pink prints on the pale skin of Victor’s thighs. “You’re being so needy today – are you in heat, my pet? Is that why you’re rutting against me as if you want to mate with me? Do you want me to come inside you and make you pregnant then? Would you like that, Vitya, to carry my babies for me?”

“Yes, yes,  _ please  _ Yuuri,” Victor moans, the line between his submissive persona and his own desires blurred beyond recognition. “Please take me now, please, I want you inside me - ”

“Hush, my love,” and Yuuri twists the tap to let a stream of water pour onto Victor’s head and flow over his hair, washing over his face and the back of his scalp. He rakes his fingers through Victor’s silver locks as his other hand tugs the butt plug out of his entrance, watching as the rim clenches around an object no longer there. Victor lets out a drawn-out sigh, arching his neck up to let the water rush down his neck and over his spine.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri breathes, and when he finally penetrates Victor it’s as if he’s remade anew.

Contrary to the furious pace earlier they go much slower this time, or to be exact Yuuri’s firm grip on Victor’s bucking hips force him to follow his rhythm. There’s an almost methodical pattern to his movements, each thrust separated by a lengthy pause in between and hitting home squarely when it finally comes. Victor wants nothing more than to just leap over the edge and let himself go at last, but the cock ring is still constricting his shaft and keeping his release pent up inside of him still.

“I got you,” Yuuri whispers as he finally picks up the momentum, sliding into Victor all the way with every rock of his hips while his fingers undo the clasp and set the ring beside the tap. Victor nearly sobs with relief as the pleasure courses through his body harder than ever, pulling him further and further until he’s finally teetering over the brink. One more slam of Yuuri’s body against his, one more squeeze of his painfully pulsating cock, one squirt of semen inside him, and he falls to his end with a wordless shout that cries  _ at last. _

He lets his forehead submerge in the water, feeling hot and cold all at once, and takes a deep breath before mentally checking that all his body parts are still attached.

“Don’t pull out yet,” he says before Yuuri even has time to move, and he turns his head to find lips he knows will always be there waiting to meet him.

“Just stay with me, okay?” Yuuri shifts slowly while holding Victor against his chest, then leans back carefully until they’re both lying against the other side of the tub. He cuddles the limp mass of Russian skater in his lap lovingly, feather-light fingers ghosting over the skin of his thighs as he presses a kiss to Victor’s forehead.

“Was that too much?” he asks, slight worry coloring his tone.

Victor sighs contentedly as he stirs the water over his chest lazily with a hand. “It was perfect. You have quite a wide range of vocabulary, Yuuri-kun.”

“Oh God, don’t even bring that up.” Yuuri’s cheeks flush with mortification as he buries his face in Victor’s hair. “I can’t believe I asked you to carry my  _ babies _ for me.”

“Are you kidding me? That was the best part,” Victor chuckles as he pulls Yuuri’s hand down to rub his stomach. “I love it when you try to get me pregnant.”

“I’m never doing that again,” Yuuri decides, then laughs at Victor’s disappointed whine. “Okay okay, but we’re taking a break after this, got it? No more Master Yuuri for the time being.”

“So what do I get instead? Nurse Yuuri? Officer Yuuri? Ooh, what about stripper Yuuri?”

“Stop,” Yuuri protests jokingly as he assaults Victor’s sides with a vicious tickle attack, causing water to splash over the sides of the tub to pool on the already wet floor. “We don’t even have a stripper pole, and I’m  _ not _ asking Chris to lend us his again.”

“Such a pity,” Victor remarks with a grin. “Well, I’m already more than happy with ‘just Yuuri’.”

“‘Just Yuuri’, huh?” Yuuri peers down into cerulean eyes while smiling. “So if ‘just Yuuri’ wants to get out of the bath and towel himself dry before making a blanket nest in bed, would you join him?”

“Of course,” Victor affirms as he sits up and turns to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. “I’d go anywhere to be where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this just four minutes ago and now my face is burning so hard I might combust. That is all.
> 
> (as far as I know bathtub sex won't lead to infections, unless I missed some dire warning in my google searches. Still, read up on new positions before you try them okay?)


End file.
